A developer faces daunting challenges in adding natural language understanding (LU) functionality to an application. LU functionality is typically complex technology from both theoretical and practical standpoints. A developer may lack the required mastery of such technology to build the LU functionality. And even when the developer does possess the necessary knowhow to build the LU functionality, the process of building the LU functionality can be time-consuming, resource-intensive and expensive.